Old Friends
by jaslan
Summary: Takes place in the 3rd Season...right after the ending scene of "The Wrong Number". Follow up to "Catching Up". Can be read as a stand alone, but it makes more sense if you read Catching Up first.


Old friends

TIMEFRANE: 3rd Season right after lunch scene in the Q-Bureau in the episode called "The Wrong Number". This is about 10 months after the story "Catching Up". Can stand alone, but should be read after Catching up.

*** Friday afternoon at the Q-Bureau****

The ring of the phone interrupted Lee and Amanda. Lee reluctantly turned towards his desk to answer. "Stetson here".

Mr. Stetson, is Mrs. King with you? Mrs. Morestan from downstairs was on the line. She didn't wait for Lee to answer. "I have a gentleman on the line who has called here 3 times today. I promised him I would track her down this time.

"Yes. Amanda is here with me. Who's on the line?

"Mr. Dale Moore." Mrs. Morestan replied. She smiled to herself. She recognized his name as Mrs. King's gentleman friend who came by to visit several months ago. After spending the last 3 years observing the comings and goings of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, she knew Lee would not be pleased. "Mr. Stetson? Are you still there"? she added after a few minutes of silence.

"Umm yes. I am here." Lee's heart sank. If Dale was calling Amanda, odds are he was in town for another one of his "visits" with Amanda". Lee looked up. Amanda had been watching him since she heard her name. "Just a second".

Lee looked over to Amanda. When his gaze met hers he quickly lowered them so she could not see what he was thinking. "It's for you…" Lee paused a second to get his feelings in check before looking back up to her. 'It's your old friend, Dale."

"Dale?" Amanda couldn't help but smile. She quickly ran to the phone. Just before grabbing the receiver she looked up at Lee. She saw the look of utter disappointment and jealousy cross his face before he hid it behind that all too familiar Scarecrow mask. Trying to ease his jealousy, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Hi Dale! What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Amanda looked at Lee. He was busying himself with cleaning up; but , his body language told her he was listening to every word.

"Now? I am so sorry, we are in the middle of wrapping up a marathon editing session. I just ate lunch and I have to take the boys to their meeting tonight"

Lee smiled. "Good. " He thought to himself. "She won't be seeing him after all"...

But before Lee could finish his thought, he heard Amanda.

"How about we meet up for some drinks after work. I'd love to spend some time catching up with you." …Where are you staying at?... Great. Let's meet at The Palace Pub right across the street. See you then." Amanda hung up the phone and turned around to Lee.

Lee was standing there staring at Amanda as she spoke to Dale. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach when she offered to meet him for drinks. Lee's mind was racing now. Was she really just meeting him for drinks or would there be more? He knew they had a long history together and although he and Amanda were getting closer these last few months - a lot closer, he hadn't had the courage to approach her about their growing feelings for each other. He knew she felt it as much as he did, he just did not know how and when to confront her about it. Lee smiled when he saw Amanda look up at him - trying to mask his feelings inside.

"So…I take it Dale's in town again"? Lee's cheery voice conflicted with the rush of emotions he was feeling ever since Mrs. Morestan said Dale was calling for Amanda.

"Yes, we going to grab some quick drinks before I have to head home". Amanda treaded lightly. She could sense Lee's discomfort. She knew what he was thinking. The last time Dale was in town, Lee caught them in a very intimate moment. She knew their feelings for each other had grown by leaps and bounds since then. She just wasn't sure how to reassure Lee that it would truly be only drinks for her and Dale. There was no way she would allow things to go further than that this time. Although she and Lee hadn't really talked about taking that next step on their relationship, they both knew they were heading in that direction. Anything more with Dale would be cheating. Her heart belonged to Lee…he just didn't know it yet. "Lee. He's only in town for one night. He leaves tomorrow evening…I doubt I'll be able to spend much time with him". She gently squeezed Lee's hand trying to silently reassure him that her feelings for him would not allow for anything else.

Lee looked down at Amanda's hand and let out a soft sigh. He looked up to her and with a half-smile, just nodded his head. He wasn't sure if she was trying to send him a message or just stating fact.

After a few moments of just staring at each other, Amanda and Lee both started busying themselves with cleaning up the office and finishing up their report for the day.

*** SMK *** SMK **** SMK ****

Lee looked up as he opened his car door. He saw Amanda pulling out of the parking lot. He knew she was headed for her "date" with Dale. He wasn't able to talk to her since after the call. Billy called her down to finish up expense reports and he had a meeting. By the time he got back to the office Amanda was gone. She left a note saying bye and that she would see him in the morning. As Lee pulled out of the parking lot, he found himself heading in the direction Amanda turned. He kept his distance from her. He heard her mention the Palace Pub. He knew it was wrong to follow, but he couldn't help himself. Lee found a spot directly across from the pub. It was a no-parking zone, but he did not care. Lee watched as Amanda got out of her car and handed the valet her key. He could see Dale waiting by the front door for her. Lee's felt his heart sink again. As Amanda reached out to hug Dale, Lee realized how wrong it was for him to be there. He knew he had to leave and that he had to trust that Amanda's feelings for him were just as strong as his were for her. Lee swallowed hard, shifted his car into gear and pulled out of the curb and down the street.

Amanda looked up past Dale's shoulder. She saw a familiar silver sports car drive away. She smiled slowly . Although she should have been angry at Lee for following her all she could feel is high-school giddiness at Lee's jealous insecurities. Any lingering doubt about his growing feelings towards her disappeared the moment she saw him following her. His actions and behavior since he took that call this afternoon confirmed what she already knew - Lee Stetson, aka the Scarecrow, was more than interested in her. A simple suburban housewife had caught the Scarecrow's eye and maybe even his heart. She signed before turning her full attention to Dale.

**** SMK **** SMK *****

Lee drove past Amanda's house before parking down the street. It was Saturday night. He knew Dale was leaving tonight and was looking forward to spending some time with Amanda. He saw the rental car in the driveway and knew it was Dale's. A pang of jealousy swept over Lee. It just seemed wrong that Dale was able to drive up to Amanda's house, park in her driveway and ring the doorbell, while Lee had the park down the street and lurk in her bushes. Although Lee was unsure of where his relationship with Amanda was heading, or how long it would take to get there…one thing he knew and now embraced was the fact that he was jealous of any man who spent time with his Amanda. He now accepted his ever growing feelings for her as way more than friendship. As Lee approached Amanda's yard, he could hear voices coming from the patio. He quietly headed for his all too familiar hiding spot behind her geraniums.

Dale sat at the picnic table watching Amanda and Dotty chat. He noticed a change in Amanda the minute he saw her. He wasn't quite sure, but the more time he spent with her today, the more certain he was that there was someone special in her life. He smiled to himself. He hoped he was right.

"Alright you two. Let me clean up the dishes while you two just sit out here and catch up." Dotty stood up bringing Dale's attention back to Amanda. Whoever this person was, Dotty definitely did not know about him - she would have brought up his name at least a half a dozen times if she knew.

After Dotty was clearly in the house Dale turned to Amanda and reached over the table and grabbed both of her hands. "So"….he began. "Are you going to tell me his name?"

"Excuse me? Who's name?" Amanda was puzzled at Dale's sudden outburst.

"The name of the gentleman that holds your attentions". Dale stated simply.

Amanda froze. Unsure how to answer him. "I don't know what you are talking about Dale"? She knew he didn't believe her.

"Dee." Dale looked at her like intently. "We have known each other most of our lives. I can tell when you are in love with someone…or at least involved with someone. " He lifted his hand as Amanda was about to deny it. "Besides, the only time all we do on my visits is "catch-up" is when either you or I are in a committed relationship. I know it's not me….so that leaves you. SO fess up…. ".

Lee held his breath as he heard Dale "interrogate" Amanda.

"Dale. I have no idea what you're are talking about. There is no…" Amanda stopped. She knew Dale wasn't buying it.

"Dee. Don't even try to lie to me. I can read you like a book. So…what's his name and why the big secret"? Dale stared at Amanda for a second before continuing, trying to gage her reaction. "Whoever he is, I sure hope he realizes what a lucky guy he is to have you in his life". Amanda's eyes twinkled. She had a distant look in her eyes that she failed to conceal. Dale smiled. By the look on her face, he knew he had her.

Amanda sighed. She actually had wanted to talk to Dale about it, but she knew she couldn't tell him the entire truth. "Okay. There is someone, at least I think there is. I mean there is something between us, but there are so many reasons why we can't, why we haven't…" Amanda's voice trailed off. If she couldn't explain it to herself, how could she explain it to someone else?

Amanda continued as Dale watched her closely. " We started working together about three years ago and we have become very good friends - best friends. Truth is I think there has always been a spark between us, it's just that we just can't…What I mean…look, he hasn't even met the boys yet, I can't even begin to imagine a relationship with someone the boys don't know…"

"So you've worked with him for 3 years and your mother and the boys have never met him yet? Amanda, you treat everyone you meet like a stray puppy, always inviting them into your home and feeding them. You have never been a secretive person. Matter of fact, since we are on the topic of secrecy, during my last visit, I sensed you were holding back on me. Now I know for sure. So what's up? Is he in another relationship? Is he married? Dale asked. "Look Amanda, you know you can tell me anything. I will never judge you".

"No. It's nothing like that. They just can't know about him. I mean mother only knows when he calls but….Oh, I wish I could talk to you about this but I can't…there are very valid reasons why I can't talk to anybody about us and what we do. It's for their own protection"…Amanda's voice trailed off. She needed to end this conversation before he found out the truth. She could never lie to him.

"Own protection? I thought only mobsters and spies said that. What's the big secret about working at a film company? Are you spying for the government or what? " Dale asked jokingly, but the look on Amanda's face indicated that maybe it wasn't a joke. "Amanda, what exactly do you do for IFF?

"Dale, please don't ask me about my job. I don't want to lie to you too." Amanda's tone told Dale not to pursue it. He just nodded his head.

"Does he feel the same about you"? Dale was not going to approach the subject of her job, but he was going to persist with his line of questioning.

Amanda sighed again. She was grateful on one hand that he was dropping the subject of IFF, but worried about where the conversation about Lee was going.

"I don't know. I think so. Actually I am pretty sure. But we haven't really talked about it. There's just too much at stake for us, I mean not just work and mother and the boys, but with us. He's my partner and my best friend, I can't imagine what would happen if it didn't work out. I think we are both just scared".

"Amanda, if you two really care about each other, you can't do nothing just because you are too scared of the unknown. What if it does work out? And what if it is great"? Dale asked simply.

Amanda never let herself really think about a real relationship with Lee. But, she knew deep down that she and Lee were meant for each other. "Look Dale, can we just say it's complicated and leave it at that"? Dale could hear the pleading in Amanda's voice. He decided to back down.

"Okay. For now. But , hopefully, when I come back to visit again, I will be able to meet this gentleman friend of yours". Dale reached over and grabbed Amanda's hand. " You deserve to be happy Amanda - even if it is complicated. If you want this to work then you and he will find a way. You can't let life get in the way of living - just remember that. "

Lee slowly let out his breath. Aware for the first time he had been holding it since the conversation started. Lee knew that it was time to sit down and figure out what was happening between him and Amanda and what exactly he was going to do about it. Dale was right, they shouldn't be afraid of that next step, whatever it may be. Lee realized that he was beginning to like Dale…

"So, when are you coming back anyways"? Amanda asked, trying to steer the conversation to a new topic.

"Oh, I don't know. They are keeping me pretty busy. This new position has me traveling about every 3 weeks or so. Believe it or not even I am getting a little jet-lagged - though I do enjoy traveling the world. This visit happened by chance because of a missed flight. Headquarters usually require a check every year or year -and-a-half so I am hoping to be back around then ". Dale smiled at Amanda, realizing her ruse to change the subject.

"Well, have you said your good-byes yet"? Dotty's voice ringed in the air as she entered the back yard. "We had better get going or you will miss your flight". Her intrusion startled Lee in the bushes causing his head to turn in her direction. He hit the wind-chimes and tried to quickly silence them before anyone notice.

Amanda heard the chimes ring and knew Lee was in the garden. She quickly took her mother's cue and Amanda stood up together with Dale, still holding his hand. "Are you sure you want to drive me all the way to the airport Dotty?" Dale asked, his voice masking the noise of the chimes. "Not that I don't appreciate the company, but I can always call a cab".

Dotty waved her hand in protest. "I'll hear nothing of that. I'll just drop off the rental car for you and have Robert bring me home. Besides, I haven't been driving very long you know, so I can use the practice".

Amanda smiled. Robert was her mother's latest love interest. The fact that he owned the rental car company Dale used probably had a lot to do with her volunteering to take Dale to the airport.

"Then shall we"? Dale motioned to Dotty before turning to give Amanda one last hug. "Take care Dee…and remember what I said - don't let life get in the way of living". He gave Amanda one last kiss on the cheek before going inside to say good-bye to the boys.

Dotty turned back before entering the house. "Oh, Amanda, the boys want to watch Return of the Swamp Thing. They are cuing up the video. I told them you would pop some popcorn for them".

Amanda smiled as she watched her mother disappear into the house with Dale. She turned back towards the direction she knew Lee was. "You can come out now. They're gone."

Lee popped out from behind the bushes. "So you knew I was here. What gave it away? The wind chimes"? Amanda nodded with a smile and Lee continued. "When did you put those up anyways?"

"Oh, just this week - to catch strange men lurking in my back-yard." Lee shot her a look. " When did you get here?" she asked, hoping he only caught the latter part of her conversation with Dale.

Lee knew what Amanda was thinking. To ease her mind a bit he lied. "Just now….I see Dale is leaving again." Lee tried to mask his relief, but even he could hear a trace of it in his voice.

"Yes. He is." Amanda decided to confront him about tailing her. "So, I have a question for you". Lee just sat there and nodded. "Why did you follow me after work"?

Lee almost choked. "Ahhh, what do you mean?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Lee, I have been with the agency for over three years now. I know when I am being tailed. You should be more careful you know - your car definitely stands out in a crowd." Amanda smirked. She enjoyed having the upper hand on Lee.

"Oh. Well, you see. I wasn't exactly tailing you. I had an errand to run and it was in the same direction. .." Lee's voice trailed off. The look on Amanda's face told Lee she wasn't buying it.

"Okay…" Lee started again. "I just saw you pull out and I noticed your brake light looked like it was out so I didn't…." Lee paused and looked down to the ground. He knew that Amanda knew the truth and was waiting to hear it from him. Lee took a deep breath before looking up at Amanda. "The truth is that I did not intend to follow you at all. It just when I got into my car after work, I saw you pull out of the parking lot. My instincts went into auto pilot and before I knew it, I was following you. I knew you made plans to meet Dale and I guess I wanted to just make sure that it was….that it was just for drinks ". Lee's voice was barely audible when he finished. He grabbed Amanda's hand in his. "Look Amanda. I know it was wrong of me and stupid and as soon as I realized what I was doing, I drove off. I know I really have no right to …what I mean is that I totally trust you but I …I just…I just needed to know if… well, if ….." Lee stopped. He wasn't sure if he or they were quite ready for this conversation to finish.

Amanda looked Lee in the eyes. She couldn't help but smirk at his discomfort. She had the upper hand on this one and wasn't sure if she wanted to relinquish it. Maybe it was Dale's advice that gave her the courage to push further. "Lee. Why did you follow me"? This time her question was more persistent. She removed her right hand from Lee's grasp and gently placed her palm against his cheek. She stared at him hypnotically as if trying to will the answer she knew was locked deeply inside of him.

Lee placed his hand gently over hers, his thumb gently rubbing the top of her hand. His gaze gently moved to her lips as thoughts of kissing her ran through his mind. He slowly returned his gaze to meet hers. She knew what his answer was. He could see it in her eyes - but he wasn't ready yet. Lee closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He slowly lowered her hand back and placed over his chest right above his heart. A slow smile gently spread across his face. "Can we just say it's complicated and leave it at that"? His eyes twinkled as he repeated her exact words to Dale just a few minutes ago.

Amanda was taken slightly aback as she realized that he overheard more of her conversation with Dale than he initially let on. "Okay. We'll drop it. For now". Amanda's reply was flat and Lee could detect the disappointment in her voice.

Lee dropped her hands and paced around for a few steps before returning to her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and ducked his head slightly to the right to meet her lowered gaze. "Look, Amanda. It just seems that with us….things have always been… complicated. And lately it has just gotten even more so…." Lee's voice trailed off as Amanda placed both of her hands on his chest and stepped in closer to him virtually eliminating any space between them. She was determined to force both of them to finally take that next step in their relationship.

"Oh…I don't know about that Lee. It seems pretty simple to me right now". Amanda looked at him as intensely as she could, trying to silently communicate her feelings to him.

Lee's hand instinctively reached out to cup Amanda's face. He let his thumb gently rub over her lips. He slowly nodded his head in agreement with her statement. As he gazed into her eyes, all of his worries, apprehension and his fears of screwing things up between them vanished. Right now everything happening between him and Amanda seemed fairly simple. The way he felt about Amanda was different than anything else he experienced. He and Amanda were meant for each other. After a few moments, he gently lifted her chin while lowering his lips to meet hers.

"MOM"? Jamie's voice broke the silence. "Mom, is the popcorn done? We're ready to start the movie".

Lee couldn't help but laugh. Once again they were interrupted.

Amanda smirked. "Then again….maybe it's not so simple after all" she softly replied to her own statement.

Lee reached down and kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled her into his arms. A part of him was actually glad Jamie interrupted them. Now was not the place or the time to confront the strong feelings growing between them. It had to be when it was just the two of them with no one around to interrupt. He had to sort it out for himself before he could take that next step. He reluctantly pulled away from her warm embrace. "You better get in there…."

"I know." Amanda smiled and sarcastically added…" I wouldn't want to miss a single minute of the Return of the Swamp Thing." Lee chimed in on the end of her sentence…finishing it with her.

He gave her a quick gentle kiss on her check before turning away to head out back. But he stopped after two steps and turned back to her. "You know…Dale is right".

Amanda looked at him confused. "Right about what"? she asked.

Lee smiled. "I am a VERY lucky guy". Lee winked at her before disappearing back into the night.

Amanda thought for a minute before realizing that he had indeed heard her entire conversation with Dale. A slow smile came to her lips. She had a feeling that the next few days would be quite interesting for the both of them. Maybe Dale would get that chance to meet Lee after all. Amanda's smile grew as she turned and headed back towards the house.


End file.
